


Knock Knock? Who's There? Marry. Marry Who? Marry Me.

by spaceboyharry



Series: The Sun and the Wolf Who Serves the Moon [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Boys In Love, Crying, F/M, Graduation, Implied Sexual Content, Inspirational Speeches, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bond, Omega Louis, Pack Dynamics, Top Harry, Werewolves, a lot of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboyharry/pseuds/spaceboyharry
Summary: It only takes Harry ten minutes post-graduation to get down on one knee and ask the love of his life to marry him in his own dorky, clumsy fashion. Get out your tissues.***********Harry grinned up at me from the floor, where he was perched on bended knee, a tiny black box with a thin silver ring in it held in his shaking hands. “Louis William Tomlinson, I despise your last name.”I moved my hand from in front of my mouth, wide, shocked eyes narrowing a little. “Come again?”Harry froze and closed his eyes, mumbling “fucking idiot” under his breath. “That came out really wrong, let’s try this again."**************Characters and context based on the "I Was The Sun But He Served The Moon" universe, I suggest reading that but this can be read as a standalone fic.





	1. From a Graduation Gown...

**Author's Note:**

> The title is how I'm 100% sure Harry proposed in real life you heard it here first folks. So, I don't about ya'll, but I am OBSESSED with these characters, I'm sorry if I'm getting on ya'll's nerves with all of these stories!

I don’t think the man will ever shut up. Our principal has been droning on and on about how fine of an establishment our school was, about how our class has earned over 1.5 million in scholarships, and he even gave a small novel’s worth of monologue about how proud it made him that 95% of our class was planning on going to college for going on 25 minutes.

Beside me, Harry was batting at the tassel dangling from his cap, eyes crossed as it swayed in front of him. He was not in the 95%.

The papers in my hands wrinkled with the force of my fingers flexing, my palms sweaty and leg shaking with nervous energy. Harry stopped his assault on his tassel and grabbed my hand, swiping his thumb over the bony knuckles and smiling assuredly.

_He was here. I’m fine._

“Now, it is my great honor and pleasure to introduce you all to Louis William Tomlinson, tonight’s Valedictorian and future medical professional. Louis Tomlinson, everyone.”

As the principal introduced me to the raucous applause of my classmates, friends, and family, Harry was the only person I focused on. “You’re gonna do fine, Mea. I’m so proud of you.”

The walk to the podium was painfully awkward, and it took all of my focus to not trip up on my gown as I ascended the stairs. I’m pretty sure that I accidentally put Harry’s on after we got busted having our last hurrah in the maintenance closet. Oops. 

The lights of the gym were blinding as I stood on the stage, but not even the garish bulbs stopped me from locking eyes with my mother in the stands and with Harry 12 rows back, his eyes laser focused and an encouraging smile on his lips. I could feel his love and pride through our bond, my chest swelling with warmth and happiness.

“Good evening and welcome faculty, staff, parents, family, and friends. To the graduating class of 2019, congratulations! We did it; we made it through 12 years of early mornings, tests, and deadlines, only for many of us to be met again with them in August.

Most of us have been counting down the days since our junior year or before for the very moment where we get to throw our caps and say goodbye to the school that built us. I’m standing here wondering how it is already time to say farewell to the people I consider my family and to the school I consider my second home. This speech means more than any essay, research paper, or oration I’ve had to do before; this is my farewell, my parting words to a group of my peers and their families. So no pressure, right?

I had an idea of what I would like to say, but when I asked others to find what they would like to hear me speak on today, most of the responses were: “well, talk about what you learned during high school,” or “talk about the friends you’ve made.” Now, I loved these ideas and felt inspired by them, so I thought I could combine them into one big speech.

What I learned in high school wasn’t just 2+2=4 or how to write an essay; I learned how this school has a way of making your friends your family. The faculty and staff look out for you like parents and the students walking alongside me in the hall are like my brothers and sisters.”

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, channeling all of the love and encouragement Harry was sending my way. These people aren’t just my family, they’re my pack. I blinked away a few tears and continued, voice pitched up with emotion.

“Albert Einstein once said, “I never teach my pupils, I only provide the conditions in which they can learn,” and that is exactly what this school provides to its students here, the perfect atmosphere for learning. I will forever be thankful for my teachers that have influenced me not just academically but in many more ways. They, along with the parents and other students, are a part of the family who has helped mold me into the person I am today with their patience and wisdom.

To my classmates: I am so proud of each of you, and it has been a pleasure getting to know you all over these past two years. I’ve felt nothing but love and acceptance from all of you despite coming in the middle of the year, knowing no one.”

I looked at the fifth row, where Michael and Luke were. Michael was watching me with shining eyes, his hand loosely locked with Luke’s. Luke was paying no attention whatsoever, lips drawn back in a sneer. Since my first few weeks of hell with Michael, he’s tried to make up for it, but his love for Luke outweighs everything else. _Love and acceptance my ass._

“In 3k, when I went to preschool at the Methodist Church of Farrow, Maine, and people would ask me where I was going to school, I’d never have told them Carterson High School, I had no clue this place even existed or that I’d ever be here. For the past 2 years, when asked where I go to school, I’ve said: “I go to CHS.” Soon, I won’t say that anymore. I’ll say “I went to CHS.”

I went to a school where the teachers know me by name, where the lady in the front office is an angel who patiently listens to me complain about life and never pressed charges against my brother for harassment, no matter how much they deserved it, where I can miss a day of class and know I have people who will catch me up to speed, and to where boys with curly hair and green eyes can become your best friend on the first day of school, selflessly volunteering to sit next to the pale kid from Maine, and soon become my best friend, boyfriend, and confidant.”

My chest burned with love, the feeling all-consuming. Harry rubbed his watery eyes and I’m **SO** gonna give him shit for crying later on.

”I went to a school where we cheer on our teams to countless victories, where we help each other out, where we can call our teachers and we know they’ll help us. I went to a school that wasn’t a school. I went to a school that was my home for the past two years, where I sat in the desks and walked the halls and never felt anything but safety and acceptance.”

_Other than that time Calum kidnapped me, but that’s beside the point._

  
“There’s more red and gold in my closet than fashionably acceptable now and I’m not ashamed of that. My camera roll is 10% memes and 90% pictures of pizza dates at Genk’s, notes on board to send to Haz because he is literally **NEVER** in class, and screenshots of the syllabus because god only knows Liam how managed to lose his twenty minutes into the first class.

I used to stay home on the weekends, now I go to movies, restaurants, the beach, and just to Sonic with the friends I made at CHS that are going to kill me to leave. I would have never had the best two years of my life had I never come to CHS and had never become not a student, but a member of a class; a family. You are all my family.

I’m going to miss Liz and Tyler’s jam sessions in the parking lot before school, Violet saying “Ew” about literally everything whether or not it’s disgusting, Troye having student council meetings that are actually just him recording voice memos for his podcast in the bathroom, Harry complaining about how Liam and Zayn upstaged him at prom, even though he was the one who won Prom Queen; I’m going to miss it all.

  
Every impossibly difficult Miss Louise test, every dive at The Drop, every hot balloon date and picnic, all of it. I’m excited to leave, to start my new life outside the walls of Carterson High School. Yet, I am reluctant to leave. I used to count down the days to the real world, now I count down the days to when the 125 graduates in the room aren’t my closest friends; when I don't know exactly what my days will hold, and when my life is changed forever. I will go to The University of North Dakota. I will make new friends, make new memories, and do things way beyond Carterson, North Dakota. But I will never forget that I **WENT** to CHS.”

I back away from the microphone and let out a long breath, eyes squeezed shut as I fought back the tears I promised myself I wouldn’t let fall.

The room went from dead quiet to a cacophonous roar in an instant, the hundreds of people in the room rising to their feet, hands a blur with applause, lips pursed in whistles, and eyes wet with tears. This was it. This was my legacy.

I didn’t register the principal shaking my hand, nor did I pay attention to the journey back to my chair. I didn’t drop back down from my high until I was wrapped in Harry’s arms, his arms so tight around me that he grasped his own elbows. I could feel his tears at the crook of my neck where his face was buried, a choked sob leaving his body.

“I’m so proud of you, baby I’m so fucking proud,” he whispered, and I couldn’t help the tears the burned hot at the corners of my eyes. Harry let me go at last and looked at me, teeth gleaming in a wide smile and eyes shot red. “You’re a fucking mess, Harold,” I said, swiping my thumb across his glistening cheek. He let loose a honking laughing and then slapped his hand over his mouth, looking around sheepishly, looking around the room.

Everyone was silent once more, and seated, and staring at us. I flushed red and sat down roughly, pulling Harry down after me. The principal rolled his eyes, used to our blatant PDA after all this time, and cleared his throat, continuing the ceremony.

“Now we will begin the presentation of diplomas. Our first graduate, Carmela Addlestone, with Honor. Carmela will be attending the University of ...”

It felt like hours waiting for our names to be called. Our class was so bright, the colleges called were prestigious and the majors were specific: Oncology, Modern Art, Forestry. Finally, it was our rows turn to take a stand and we shuffled slowly towards the stage, Harry’s hand tangled with my own.

“Next up is Mr. Harry Edward Styles, with Honor. Harry will be forgoing college, and will instead be taking over the family business.” I snorted at the careful wording, outright laughing when Harry’s giraffe legs failed him and he caught the top step with his foot, almost sending him sprawling. His deep red gown barely passed his knees and I grinned, thinking back to the shriek of terror our guidance counselor made when she opened the door looking for a broom and found me seated on the edge of the utility sink, Harry between my legs with his hand up my shirt.

“Louis William Tomlinson, with Distinguished Honors.” _Oh right yes I’m graduating_.

“Louis will be attending the University of North Dakota and majoring in nursing with a focus in pediatrics.” I climbed the stairs carefully, lifting the hem of my gown like a proper Southern Belle. I took the leather-bound diploma and shook the principals' hand, smiling in the general direction of my mother for a photo. I’m sure I looked nowhere near her and she will yell at me later.

I descended the stairs and filed after Harry back to our seats, a smile permanently on my face. As soon as we sat once more, Harry looked over, his smile close to breaking his face. “We graduated.” He whispered, shaking his diploma in the air. “We graduated,” I said back, kissing him softly. “We made it.”


	2. ... To a Wedding Gown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ready for emotional hoe hours.

“My baby boy!!!” I had half a second to prepare myself before I was being crushed by my mom, her eyes wet with tears and a camera looped around her neck. “My baby is a high school **GRADUATE**. My offspring is the **VALEDICTORIAN**!”

“Your spawn can’t breathe, momma, please.” I tapped on her back, wheezing out my words. She laughed and squeezed me impossibly tighter, finally letting me go only after Harry moved towards us in alarm after seeing my face turn blue.

Anne and Gemma came over, much more composed than my mom. “We’ve raised excellent children,” Anne said to my mother as I caught my breath, giving her a high five. “That we did, Anne, that we did. Your Gemma is a fashion designer, my Ben and Jack are starting their sophomore year of college at Colorado University, and our babies are both **GRADUATED**!”

You would have thought that the two of them had been friends forever, the way they squealed and hugged. I catch mom FaceTiming Anne sometimes, talking about Harry and me behind our backs like we don’t have wolf hearing and can’t eavesdrop from across the house.

“You didn’t fail Lucifer, I’m proud.”

I whipped my head around and locked eyes with two burly brunette giants, the suits on their body near bursting and their eyes crystal blue, mirroring my own. “Ben! Jack!”

I wrapped them both in a hug, my arms stretching wide to grab them both. “How are you two here? You have finals, and Ben you’re supposed to be at that football camp in San Diego?”

Ben scoffed, “Like I’d miss football camp for your sorry ass. I lied about it being this week so this would be a surprise. We took finals early and caught a flight yesterday, stayed with Zayn last night.”

After Ben and Jack started playing football with Zayn, they actually became rather good friends. That saved my ass whenever one of them would catch Harry sneaking in or out of my window, they’d not tell Mom because “He’s friends with Zayn and we wouldn’t do our boy like that.” Football is actually a cult.

I don’t care that Ben insulted me, they actually came. They hadn’t come to anything of mine since my birth and that’s because they were too young to protest it.

“Fuck, I love you two,” I said, hitting each of them in the arm. They flinched. _Finally, something useful my wolf powers can do._

“Language,” my mom chided, shoving the three of us brothers together for a picture.

Harry stepped aside with his family and took his own pictures, looking over to me every few moments. Finally, we got to take pictures together, bodies pressed together and diplomas on display. We didn’t know until we developed the pictures that Harry’s was bloody upside down the whole time.

“Is that your phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” I said, grinning and poking at the bulge in Harry’s pants. He stuttered and backed up, scratching the back of his neck, “I’m always happy to see you, Lou.”

Harry whistled lowly and looked across the room, nodding his head when Liam looked up from snogging Zayn, who looked smashing in a fitted black number, holding a bouquet of white roses for Liam. Liam dragged Zayn over to us, smiling maniacally wide.

“Lou, let's take pictures,” Liam said, forcibly dragging me away from Harry and positioning me between him and Zayn, pointing to his mom’s camera. I smiled and posed, laughing at Safaa and Doniya making faces behind Mrs. Payne.

“Come on Haz, get in the picture!” I said, turning to wave Harry over. Liam shrieked and grabbed my jaw, squishing my face and turning me back towards the camera, “Smile again, Louis!”

I rolled my eyes at Liam’s insanity and tried to pull my head away again, only to have Zayn forcibly hold me in place, speaking through gritted, smiling teeth, “ _Smile_ , Goddamnit.” I’m sure the next few photos were absolutely horrid, considering I was looking at Liam like he had grown a third head and my jaw was still squeezed in his hand.

“Li, Z, cmon, what’s going on?” I shrugged out of their grasp and turned around, “You two are absolutely insane, I hope you know that- _Harry what are you doing_?”

Harry grinned up at me from the floor, where he was perched on bended knee, a tiny black box with a thin silver ring in it held in his shaking hands. “Louis William Tomlinson, I despise your last name.”

I moved my hand from in front of my mouth, wide, shocked eyes narrowing a little. “Come again?”

Harry froze and closed his eyes, mumbling “ _fucking idiot_ ” under his breath. “That came out really wrong, let’s try this again. Louis William Tomlinson, I’d really like you to have my last name. You’re my sun even though I serve the moon, you’re the oasis when my mind is a desert, you’re my tomorrow when I fuck up my yesterdays. You’re already so much to me, I just want to make you mine. Will you please give me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Harry was just a blurry mirage in front of me, the tears in my eyes blurring my vision and leaving hot trails down my cheeks. “Yes, I’ll marry you, you absolute knob. Please get up here and kiss me.”

Harry clambered to his feet and caught my lips in a searing kiss, his own tears intermingling with mine where our bodies touched.

Harry pulled back and choked out a laugh, grabbing my hand with utmost gentility and slipping the band onto my fourth finger, almost reverent with the act.

“Oh my god!” I looked over to where our families where stood together, staring with open mouths. We had the majority of the attention of the gym as well, a hundred faces lit with surprise.

My mom was the course of the exclamation, mouth dropped and body frozen, fingers gripping the sleeve of Ben’s jacket with white knuckles.

" _Did you warn her?"_ I hissed, looking at Harry. He blushed and shook his head minutely, making me sigh and turn on my heel to face the crowd of our families. 

“Surprise,” I said sheepishly, lifting my left hand, band sparkling in the bright lights. Zayn and Liam high-fived, Gemma subtly gave Harry a fist bump, Anne wiped tears from her cheeks, and my mom passed the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case ya'll are wondering, their wedding hashtag is #TomlinsonHasStyle(s). Would any of you be interested in the story of their wedding? Like the build-up and actual ceremony, plus some bonus wedding night smut? Also, I still need someone who can help me beta works, if anyone is interested.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter has that good shit 💯


End file.
